I'll Always Be In Your Everyday
by Takato Lover16
Summary: If I empowered these words with all my love, would they reach him? Would he hear me? Would he listen? I accept that he’s gone away, but one thing is keeping me from moving on. One question. Did I ever tell him how much I truly admired him?


Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but you all know how I am, lol.

It won't be very long, though.

I had this idea quite a while ago, but it was resurrected suddenly, when I saw some snow.

That has absolutely nothing to do with what the story's about, but, yeah.

Let's get on with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please, R&R

I'll Always Be In Your Everyday: Chapter 1- Anything For Your Smile

Gently humming, the old computer remained switched on, though it was almost midnight in the Kamiya household. Messy, brunette hair engulfed the wooden desk, completely covering every inch of the keyboard. Accompanying brown bangs was a thin trail of drool, which seemed to endlessly escape the young boy's petite, dry lips. Honey shaded eyes were hidden away by wispy eyelashes, a gently calm sound that no definition deserved swayed from within the brunette's nose.

Darkness covered every inch of the room, the only light noticeable was the light tiredly emitting from the dusty computer monitor. That same light helped greatly in, through the dark, making a young girl's face noticeable. As if cloned, the girl had the same coloured eyes and hair as the other boy, her brother. Neither of the sleeping siblings awoke as the door was quickly pushed open, and artificial light broke through the blackness.

"Tai, what're you still doing up" Both pairs of strained eyes shoot open, but swiftly close again; unused to the irregular, foreign light. A quick flick of the power switch enables Tai's eyes to open again, but this time, remaining open. "I hadn't saved my work" The saddened boy stared into the floor, not daring to even glance up at his angry mother. "Maybe this'll teach you a lesson; you should be in bed at this time of night" The woman spoke advisingly toward her son, full of irritancy.

"It was only eight, when I fell asleep" The brunette tried to reason with his mother, but to no avail. "Don't answer me back! I'm getting rid of that computer, and that's final!" Tai's mother screamed into his face, causing a whimper to escape the young girl's mouth. Both the brunette and his mother looked in unison at the sad, small child. "Look what you've done now! You've upset Kari, like always! It's no wonder she doesn't like you! You're just so useless!" Tai cautiously looked up, careful in his efforts to not further annoy his mother.

Smack.

The woman's hard hand quickly whipped across Tai's sleepy face, her sharp fingernails dug into the skin, causing multiple, jagged scratches to appear, each one starting to slowly weep blood. Frantically biting back painful tears, Tai brought his hand instinctively to his injured face, more pain shot through his body with the touch. The woman seemed to not care about her son; she walked over to her daughter, tucked her in and gave her a caring kiss. "Only because you're jealous of her, you think you can ruin her life, like you obviously have already done yours" Nonchalantly walking back through the open door, then shutting it quickly but softly behind her, the mother returned to her room.

Tai stood there, whimpering quietly. His knees soon hit the cold, hard floor. Feeling the pounding of his heart increase, Tai felt his breathe disappear and an all too familiar haze of dizziness fill his head. Sticky sweat formed through the cracks of his palms. It soon mixed with old blood. Kari stared empathetically toward her brother; she knew how much he wanted to be a writer. This would surely destroy his dreams. She felt her eyes fill with electric tears once more, never before had she seen Tai so upset. It scared her. And what hurt the most; she was powerless, and couldn't help him.

But, she had to try.

"...Tai" Kari whispered. The figure before her muted all sound and looked into her honey jewels. "You should get some sleep; you have to be up early in the morning" Tai tried to speak casually, this was obviously an ancient facade, but his caring attitude was as sincere as it usually was; his selflessness knew no bounds. Kari knew it wasn't the right emotion to show at this exact moment in time, but she couldn't help but feel irritated by her brother's words.

"How naive do you think I am? I'm nearly twelve, for god's sake. Stop trying to hide your feelings, please" The female Kamiya seriously spoke, still staring at her brother, who simply stared back. "I just want what's best for you, like everybody else does. You've found something that you're really good at, and nothing should stop you fulfilling your dreams" Tai tried to avoid the original purpose of the conversation, but he said each word with complete honesty.

"But, you've got your writing; you're good at that" Kari countered, trying her very best to raise some self-esteem within her brother. Tai looked away from his sister, and back into the ground. "I'm not that good at it. Anyway, it just feels alot better, when I help you with your singing" Kari stayed silent, not knowing what to say, not at all. "You're my sister, and I'll do everything possible to make sure that you are happy, no matter what" Kari felt overjoyed that her brother cared for her so much, but no smile graced her features.

She felt guilty.

"...Thank you" "Now, you get some sleep" Tai softly spoke, emphasising his point by pointing a single finger toward the clock which hung freely on the wall. His sister broke her gaze and turned on her side, willing to let sleep overtake her. The brother stood. He wiped his face with his pyjama sleeve once more, the fabric already stained in various places by dirty red. Completely extinguishing the light bulb, Tai made sure the door was fully closed before walking to 'his' side of the bed.

Sighing with happiness, or anger, or confusion, or sadness, or an indescribable mix of all of them joined together in a wild frenzy, Tai seemed strangely at peace with himself. Not even bothering to contemplate the reason of this certainly uncharacteristic feeling, he just simply pulled open the soft bed sheets and lay inside. Something that shocked him even more was his sister's sleeping hand reaching to tightly grasp his own.

She always acts so arrogant, when she's around mum or when she's singing. Maybe she's just as defenceless as me. I don't know why I'm shocked; I discovered this a long time ago. It's all just a facade. I guess, in the end, everybody owns one. And be it good or bad? Well, that's up to interpretation. Though, I wouldn't want to interpret it myself, for facades are truly one of the most ambiguous things in all of existence. Is ambiguousness good or bad? Well, that's up to interpretation.

Tai continued long into the night, thinking of nothing in particular. He could be asleep, though something kept his eyes from closing. Could it be that annoying street light that always seemed to flash, or maybe the fact that his stomach lurched, indicating the need for a midnight snack? These things and many more, could be the probable reason for Tai's unsuspected, stubborn insomnia, but one thing truly caught his interest.

His sister's angelic smile.

Kari's smile; the same one he hadn't seen much of recently.

Though, he savoured every moment in which it was presented to him.

His sister's naive, wonderful, ridiculous, rare, uncharacteristic, pure smile.

All these things and more, truly summed up,

Kari's smile.

Some parts in there quite surprised me.

But, it is 2AM, lol.

I am quite annoyed, because my internet connection is down, so, I can't upload this right away.

But, hopefully, I'll be able to upload it soon.

Thank you all for reading.

Please, R&R.

xxxxxx


End file.
